


Of Spells and Altered Realities

by Jibblykek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choking, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibblykek/pseuds/Jibblykek
Summary: Hermione accidentally messes up a spell causing her to end up in an alternate universe.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Everyone, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	1. Gryffindor Common Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever story I'm posting. It was originally meant to be a one-shot, but I couldn't get the story to flow nicely without laying out some groundwork first. This was truly just an excuse to write a smutty fic. I couldn't really find many fics that I quite liked in this theme of smut, so I thought I would write one myself to share with you guys in case this is what you're into as well xx 
> 
> More tags will be added as I upload more chapters and I'll most likely change the name once I think of something more suitable

A cold winter night found Hermione Granger bent over dozens of tomes and scrolls in the Hogwarts library’s restricted section. This wasn’t at all unusual for her, she was the resident bookworm after all. Except… she wasn’t doing any extra reading for her other classes. She was looking for ways that could possibly help alleviate her persistently raging libido.

And it was caused by one annoyingly handsome git- Draco Malfoy. She had accidentally walked in on the ferret-face fucking a nameless Slytherin sixth year during her patrols a week ago. She couldn’t even find it in her to stop them, instead she disillusioned herself and watched until he came. He was a prat but he was a very attractive one – anyone with eyes could see that. Fuck, just thinking about it again got her so horny. She came so hard that night with her hands on her little clit. After that she just couldn’t look at him the same way ever again.

It was because of him that she started noticing the other Slytherin boys. It was so stupidly cliché how attracted she found herself with many of them, like Nott and Zabini. They were the epitome of your stereotypical bad-boy. Fuck, they were so fit. A sudden image of the three Slytherins using and abusing her flashed across her mind, causing her to bite her lip to stop a whimper from going through.

 _Stupid hormones,_ she cursed herself. She had tried getting off on her own to calm her desires but even that just left her craving for more. She had flings over the summer with a few muggle boys but she couldn’t very well ask them to scratch her itch now. And now here she was. In the library. At dinnertime, so no one would know what she was up to. She found a few spells that could potentially make an inanimate object feel like a real-life cock, other ones where her orgasms could be intensified and would hopefully have her feeling satiated. She desperately hoped.

With a bit more research, she decided to test the spell on something first. _Thank Merlin I had the foresight to nick that banana just as dinner was starting earlier_ , she thought – it would be the perfect test subject. Confidently she cast the spell with a swish and a flick of her wrist. A bright light shone on the banana and in seconds she couldn’t see past the blinding light. She panicked for a bit, thinking she was going to get caught by Pince trying illicit spells.

Eventually though, the light subsided and she was left staring excitedly at the banana – which she then realized wasn’t doing anything. It didn’t transform, it wasn’t vibrating or thrusting. What the hell! She was the brightest witch of her age! She couldn’t have cast the spell that badly? Not even a twitch.

Hermione groaned in frustration, fighting the urge to stamp her foot. Ugh. She would just have to try again tomorrow, feeling defeated. Clearing her things and getting ready to leave with an irritated huff, she walked towards the library entrance.

As she turned to leave, she heard a noise. Her curiosity peaked; she had sworn she was the only one in the library when she started her research earlier. It was a Saturday night after all, no one else besides her was usually here and especially not at this hour. She peeked over the bookshelf towards where the sounds of moaning were coming from and she almost choked on air.

It was Neville….. and Pansy Parkinson?! He had her propped on the shelves and her legs wrapped around his waist. _What in Merlin’s name is going on?!_ She would have never thought Neville would be the type to do this. Suddenly she heard Neville growl and Pansy give a louder moan causing Hermione to squeak in surprise. _Werent they worried about getting caught? Pince would have surely heard that._

Her squeak caused Pansy to look up, her eyes glassy. She gave her a smirk and said, “Granger, fancy joining us?”

Pansy’s words caused Neville to look behind him, slowing down his thrusts a bit and giving her a smile and a wink, “Oh hey Hermione, didn’t disturb you did we?”

What in Merlin’s saggy tits was going on? Hermione stood there with her mouth hanging open in shock and managed to stutter out, “Uh.. n-no. No, I’m alright thanks” and dashed out as fast as she could out the library doors before they could reply her and to the safety of the Gryffindor common rooms.

 _Great,_ she thought, _even Neville is getting some._ Muttering the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she was ready to just curl up by the fireplace with her friends and think about why the damned spell didn’t work. It was simple enough, so what went wrong? As she contemplated this, she heard another moaning sound as she stepped through the portrait. She narrowed her eyes, seeking out the sound and what she saw made her eyes bulge.

It was Seamus fucking Mandy Brocklehurst… in the middle of the common room?! Gaping at them, she couldn’t help but stare incredulously; torn between feeling disbelief and horny. She knew some people were into exhibitionism, but this was a whole other level. Had the others agreed to this show beforehand? What happened while she was away during dinner? 

After watching them how Mandy’s delicious looking pussy was sliding in and out of Seamus’ hard cock, she scanned the rest of the Gryffindor common room to see if anyone else was as shocked as she was. She was surprised to see everyone acting so blasé, as if this kind of thing was a regular occurrence. There was a slick sound of flesh that carried throughout the room, making her pussy get damp. A couple of sixth years were even stroking their cock to the sight. She was so close to ripping her hair out before her eyes zoomed in on Harry and Dean Thomas casually playing wizards chess in the corner.

“Harry!” she practically yelled, exasperated.

He jumped at his name being called, and looked up “Hey Hermione. Did you find what you needed at the library?”

“No, I saw Neville fucking Parkinson instead. Can you believe it? In the middle of the library. I’m surprised Pince didn’t give them detention”

Harry looked at her, looking confused “Well… yeah. Parkinson’s a good lay.”

“WHAT?!”

“Hermione, are you alright? What do you mean by Pince giving them detention?” asked Dean.

“Dean… they were having sex. In the library. That isn’t allowed. And why is Seamus fucking Mandy in the middle of the common room anyway!", turning to her friend, she eyed him accusingly " and Harry! What do you mean she’s a good lay!” she objected. Every so often however, she couldn't help but look at the couple fucking a few feet away from her. 

Both boys stopped playing their game and looked at her with concern.

“What!” she snapped. They were looking at her as if she was the one who lost her mind like she was the one who acting like a sexual deviant right now.

The sounds of Mandy and Seamus fucking was getting louder, and making her cunt pulse again. Chancing another glance at them, she saw that Mandy had moved from being fucked over the armchair to riding Seamus backwards while sucking one of the sixth year’s cocks. She bit her lip again and looked at the two boys in front of her, hoping for an explanation.

“Hermione, why would Pince give them detention? The library is a rather discreet place for a fucking and a much better option than the Head’s table in the great hall. Which you’ve done as well, with Snape”

“And the new muggle studies teacher! Mr Kinnaman” Dean piped in.

Hermione’s eyes almost popped out of her head. She had done what?! At the great hall? Her mind was about to melt. She had always wanted to try public sex, as well as explore her exhibitionist side. She was steadily growing more and more horny. But surely if she had fucked Snape, _in public nonetheless_ , she would have remembered. “What? I- I-…”

“Are you sure you’re alright Hermione? Are you just jealous because Parkinson had a go at Neville’s third leg or something” Harry joked laughingly. Both him and Dean sharing amused glances at how red she was getting.

Suddenly, Dean stood up and grabbed her ass, taking her by surprise and making her get a wetter at his slightly aggressive, “Or do you just need a good fucking yourself?” he growled low in her ear. She hadn’t been fucked in two long months and his hands felt _so_ good on her. His hands were slowly moving under her skirt, toying with the edge of her panties.

“I um, Dean, what ar- “, she didn’t get to finish her sentence as he grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her neck to the side and bit between the junction between her neck and shoulder. She let out a soft moan, rubbing herself against his thigh.

“Alright, mate, I’m going to head to bed. See you tomorrow, Hermione” Harry said somewhere in the background.

Hermione was past caring now, maybe now she would finally get someone to scratch her itch. And Dean had so willingly offered himself up. Her entire body was tingling, and she was getting warmer by the minute. In the back of her mind, she _knew,_ she wasn’t supposed to be doing this. In the common room nonetheless. The sound of moaning made her open her eyes, and she was Mandy now being fucked in both her holes by the sixth years, Seamus had gone to bed it seemed.

“You want to watch? Or should I get one of them to fill you up like that? Would you like that Hermione?” Dean whispered in her ear. Her pussy gushed at the thought. He had roughly shoved aside her panties and was currently playing with her clit and slowly pumping in a finger in her slick, tight pussy. “Oh, you like the thought of being filled up? You dirty little slut”

Before she could feel indignant at his words however, Dean had shoved her on her knees and had unzipped his pants; pulling out his massive cock, slapping her on the face with it. If she hadn’t already been on her knees, she would have surely done so by then. Its been far too long since she’s had cock.

Kissing it lightly, she tried to fit as much as she could into her mouth. But Dean was feeling a bit impatient that night and grabbed the back of her head and started fucking her face at a fast pace. Hermione couldn’t help but moan around his cock. She absolutely loved sucking cock, it made her so _so_ wet. She could never get over how hard and heavy it would feel in her mouth and the way Dean was using her mouth as a fuckhole was getting her so unbelievably soaked.

“Oh, fuck yes, Hermione. You’re such a good cock sucker” Dean said, before roughly yanking her off his cock and moving behind her. Swiftly, he pushed behind her shoulder blades and had her on all fours before shoving his cock in her. It was a snug fit, and his size made the intrusion just shy of painful but she didn’t care.

Her pussy was gushing at his rough treatment, and slowly trying to adjust herself to his cock before he started thrusting. She was moaning loudly, echoed by Mandy who was still getting fucked by the two sixth year boys. He had pulled her hands behind her back, leaving her face down on the floor. Distantly she heard another moan and wondered if anyone else was joining this impromptu fuckfest – but she couldn’t see past the soft rug Dean was fucking her on.

This position made her a tighter, and Dean was loving it. She was so fucking tight. Hermione couldn’t help the moans coming out of her, she didn’t want to anyway. Her itch was finally getting scratched, and the angle Dean was fucking her in felt like heaven. It wasn’t long before she had her first orgasm, she just couldn’t handle the stimulation of his big cock in her and his balls slapping her clit. She came hard and long, milking his cock.

“That’s right, slut. Cum all over my big cock” Dean said in her ear. Not long after the last flutters of her orgasm subsided, Dean started fucking her earnestly. Letting her arms go, his hands grabbed her hips tightly and started thrusting at a quicker pace.

“I’m going to cum, Hermione. Where do you want it?” Dean said in between thrusts. Never let it be said that he wasn’t a gentleman.

“Cum inside me, Dean! Please, please cum in me. I want your cum please!” Hermione gasped out as well as she could, given his frantic thrusting. The words sounded foreign to her ears, but she couldn’t help herself. She had her own fingers on her clit and she was steadily reaching her own orgasm. The thought of him leaving a dripping mess in her made her mind go blank, and her pussy squeeze all over his cock again. She was cumming again, her orgasm triggering Dean’s. He couldn’t hold it in anymore, feeling Hermione’s tight and hot pussy clenching and unclenching around his cock.

“Fuck”, Dean whispered as he came deep inside her. He slowly removed himself once he was finished, patting Hermione on her arse. “Alright, g’night Hermione”

This left Hermione a confused mess on the floor. _What just happened? Did I really just get fucked in the Gryffindor common room?_ she thought to herself. She stayed like that for a bit longer before slowly pulling her skirt down and started her way towards her dorm room. She could feel Dean’s cum slipping between her thighs, causing them to rub together making her clit even more sensitive from her previous orgasms. She decided a shower was in order before she went to bed and quickly went to her room to grab her things.

When she went in, she saw Lavender getting fucked in the ass by Justin Finch-Fletchy. They were acting like it was no big deal that she had just walked in on them, the sight made her blush. The sight of Justin’s cock going in and out of Lavender’s ass was making her horny again. Maybe she could help lick Lavender’s clit, it was looking so lonely as Lavender rode him in a reverse cowgirl style. The thought surprised her; she had never thought of girls that way before. Much less her dorm mate of all people.

Before she could say anything though, another trickle of Dean’s cum slipped between her thighs. She quickly gathered her things and ran to the showers, taking a nice warm shower; thinking about how her evening turned out. She decided a good night’s sleep and a fresh morning would be her best bet. She could ask Harry more questions in the morning.


	2. Questions and Answers

The next morning, Hermione awoke feeling even hornier than she did before. That was odd considering she had just had just been fucked quite thoroughly by Dean Thomas the night before. With an exasperated huff, she jumped out of bed and had a quick shower. She wanted to ask Harry what was going on before they left for breakfast. Thankfully it was a Sunday and she didn’t have any classes to rush to.

Just as she stepped into the common room, she saw Harry chatting amiably on the sofa with Neville.... while Parvati was sucking his cock. The sight brought her back to the night before when she had caught Neville fucking, with Pansy Parkinson! Of all people! Now she didn’t know whether to ask Harry or run from the common room. _Maybe Neville will let me suck his cock and swallow his cum_ , she was surprised at herself for thinking of something so obscene, it was uncharacteristic of her. And About her friend as well! What was happening to her?

Hermione cautiously approached them, not really knowing where to look or what to do. When the boys saw her approaching, they looked up and smiled - as if Parvati wasn’t gagging on Harry’s cock at that moment!

“Morning Hermione”, Harry called out “hope you’re feeling better? You seemed a bit confused last night.”

“Yeah, Harry mentioned that to me. Is that why you ran from the library when you saw me? You feeling alright?” Neville added, his eyes kind but questioning. 

“Fine”, she bit out “um, I have questions Harry. I don’t quite understand whats going on” she gestured to Parvati who was still steadily trying to get all of Harry in her mouth. Was everyone in Gryffindor fucking hung or something? She couldn't help but glance down at Parvati every so often, she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from moaning out loud and dropping to her knees to join her dorm mate. 

“What do you mean Hermione?” Harry groaned out as he reached the back of Parvati’s throat, thrusting slightly and moving his hands to rest behind her head.

Looking at them bewilderedly, Hermione tried to gather her wits and decided to ignore the sounds Parvati was making even though it was starting to get her wet and a little jealous; she wanted to be the one choking on cock right now. She decided to try and get answers first, “I mean, did Parvati agree to this? Neville what was going on with Parkinson last night? Where is everyone else?”

“Yes? Of course she’s agreed to it” Harry replied looking both confused and turned on and the wet mouth sucking him.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Hermione? You’re still acting a bit weird – are you upset about last night? Pansy just approached me asking if I was available last night, you know, the usual. And what other people are you talking about? Everyone’s either in bed or at the great hall for breakfast, like always” Neville supplied answers for her, seeing as Harry was a bit preoccupied with fucking Parvati’s face earnestly now causing Neville to look over and massage the bulge in his trousers “On that note, do you mind, Hermione?” he asked, looking at her and taking his hardening cock out of his trousers. 

Hermione was quiet for a moment looking back and forth between the three people in front of her, silently at war with herself. Seeing Neville’s hard (and equally impressive cock) something in her made her feel complied to drop onto her knees and start sucking. She always was a big fan of sucking cock, but this was just… so unlike her. She would have never considered Neville as anything more than a friend before this but seeing his hard, throbbing cock.

She decided maybe her quest for answers could wait a few more minutes. As she started sucking his cock, she was growing wetter by the second. The noise of skin meeting made her look up in surprise, Parvati had started riding Harry like she had done it a million times now. They were chatting about their Charms class or something; she couldn’t hear them very well over her own moans on Neville’s cock. She was trying her best to get to the base, so she relaxed her throat and let him slip deeper. 

It wasn’t long before Neville started thrusting in her mouth at a faster pace. He pulled his cock out, giving it a few strokes covered her face in cum with a loud grunt; barely giving her any warning before doing so. She opened her mouth unconsciously trying to catch any cum in her mouth and swallowing. “Thanks Hermione, sorry it was a bit quick. Breakfast is almost over and I’m starving, wanna come with?” Neville asked while helping her up. Hermione was still in a daze, thinking about what she had just done.

Neville took his wand out and quickly cast a cleansing spell on her; this took Hermione by surprise as she didn't even find it in her to clean herself up despite the bits of cum that had clung onto her shirt and hair. Something was _definitely_ wrong with her. 

She noticed that Harry and Parvati were still fucking, but now Parvati had her back to Harry’s front while he thrusted into her quickly. Her moans were getting louder as she started playing with her clit before she started squirting all over the common room floor. _That position seems to be favoured at the moment_ , she thought thinking back on how Lavender was riding Justin the night before.

Hermione decided to leave them to it and made her way to the entrance where Neville was waiting for her. As they were exiting the common room, she saw another couple on the nearby staircase – both females this time; she would have noticed the flaming red hair anywhere. It was Ginny! And she had her head between Susan Bones’ legs?! They hadn’t even noticed their exit, far too busy enjoying each other's company. 

“Morning Gin, Susan” Neville said to them politely. Hermione couldn’t stop staring at them. Ginny wasn’t even wearing a skirt as she started finger fucking herself while moaning into Susan’s pussy. She was almost tempted to join them, Susan’s tits looked so soft and her nipples were pebbled just begging to be kissed and bitten. And Ginny's pussy was so wet and inviting, she almost reached out to stroke her.

But Hermione was determined. She strengthened her resolve to search for answers, shoving her horny thoughts to the furthest part of her mind as best as she could. Marching forwards, she tried to keep up with Neville’s long legs; she couldn’t help but curse her diminutive stature. Did everyone have a growth spurt but herself? Honestly.

“Neville, um, I know you think I’m acting a little odd. But humour me for a bit okay? My memory is a little fuzzy. Why is everyone having sex….. openly? Aren’t they worried people might see? Did you get caught by Pince last night?” Hermione asked, keeping her questions direct as possible so there wouldn’t be any confusion.

“Uh, everyone is having sex because they want to? I hardly think the location matters. You’re usually very open to exercising the free-use rights that was put in place a couple years ago anytime you can. Do you not remember being one of the first advocates for the law when it first passed? And no, Pince didn’t care about me and Pansy. I think she was busy with one of the professors.”

“Free-use law?” Hermione managed to squeak out. It was the only sentence that kept playing in her head, like a loop. “What free-use law! What does that even mean!” she said, confused and somewhat turned on. Was she seriously getting horny at the thought of being used like a sexual object? Where was her self-respect?

Neville looked at her, looking concerned “Did you hit your head or something? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey and have you checked for memory loss?” he asked kindly. He was still the same so Neville- sweet and thoughtful, except he had just cum all over her face earlier. Her pussy clenched at the memory; who knew Neville was hung like a centaur?

“No, no. I just- it- well. I just don’t feel like myself at the moment, Neville. Tell me more about this law, please. Just humour me.” Hermione pleaded, steering him to a nearby window to sit by it.

“Well, the free-use law was placed by the Ministry actually. Said something about trying to abolish prejudice, thought it would be a good way to promote unity in the wizarding world. I don’t remember much of the finer details, but essentially as long as each party is willing, they’re allowed to have sex.” Neville explained slowly, trying to gauge her reaction. “The Ministry even added some charms to Hogwarts in particular, saying how the animosity between houses were some of the root causes of separation and prejudice between purebloods and muggle-borns. The charms cause higher sexual libido, increased sensitivity and lowering inhibitions. It was a pretty radical solution to try and improve inter-house relations and you were practically the poster child for this campaign in the beginning. It was met with quite a few objections at first but they've quieted down after they saw how successful the results were. They’ve even offered free contraceptive potions and such to promote of people participating in this law.”

This caused Hermione’s mind to go into overdrive. What in Godric's shriveled ballsack? The spell didn’t work because she had somehow managed to get herself zapped to some sort of altered reality! Or something, she wasn’t entirely sure yet. But, wait… charms? On Hogwarts? “What about the first years!” she suddenly responded, “Won’t they be scarred, seeing everyone have sex everywhere?! Aren't they worried about _minors_ having sex?!”

“There are no first years Hermione. Since the law was passed all First until Fourth years were moved to another location, I’m not entirely sure where but they said it’s almost as good as Hogwarts. Only fifth years who are of age and above are currently residing here” he said slowly, looking at her with concern again, putting the back of his palm on her forehead. Maybe she had a fever and was feeling delirious? She slapped his hand away.

“What are you-! Stop that! I’m fine, Neville. Thank you for telling me. I just need to go to the library to check something. See you later!” Hermione said as she rushed to the opposite direction. Fuck! She was stuck in this sex-crazed reality! What's more, it was even encouraged to have sex at any given chance! It was a good thing Neville managed to answer her more pressing questions.

And why was she feeling so hot? Her pussy hadn’t stopped leaking since her morning with Neville, causing her mind to flash back to Dean and his thick cock the night prior. _Shit, I need to cum_ , she thought. Her mind flashed to Lavender getting ass-fucked, and then Parvati getting absolutely debauched by her best friend….

She let out a frustrated scream abruptly stopping on her journey, pulling at her hair. Why was she so horny?! Was this part of the charm they cast? She was so tempted to just finger herself right there. She needed to get back to her own reality, what if they thought she was missing? What about the Hermione from this reality? Was it similar to when she would use her time-turner?

Then against her will, flashes of Ginny eagerly licking Susan’s pussy flashed through her mind making her groan out loud. She could feel herself gushing at the thought, god her body was betraying her in the most sinful way right now.

Just as she was about to continue her journey to the library, muttering to herself she ran into a wall making her lose her balance slightly. At least, she thought it was a wall until said wall had caught her by the waist, followed by a drawl “Granger, you’re looking a bit stressed.”

It was Draco bloody fucking Malfoy! Of course it was just her blasted luck she’s run into the reason she was in this predicament in the first place! If only he wasn’t so stupidly appealing and bloody fit. She wanted to climb him like a bleeding tree. He was tall, much taller than she remembered him being. She had to looked up to see his face, only to see his amused smirk directed towards her. She had never seen him so… unguarded? Usually the smirk was spiteful, but this one almost looked playful? Malfoy, playful? What?

She pushed him on the chest a bit, trying to put some distance between them. “Malfoy” she said, trying her best to sound intimidating and not at all breathless. And then she smelled it, a spicy scent that she couldn’t place her finger on but was undoubtedly male and her cunt pulsed.

She bit her lip and tried to get away from his grasp with renewed vigor, practically squirming now; he kept his hold on her firm, not enough to bruise but definitely strong enough not to let her slip away. She was not supposed to feel this way about her childhood bully! She absolutely refused to react to his touch but her body was once again betraying her. Her mind and her brain were at opposing ends.

“What’s the matter, Granger?” he whispered in her ear, his other hand slowly grazing he tops of her thighs just at the edge of her skirt teasingly. He looked at her and gave her an exaggerated pout, “Don’t you want to play with me anymore? You usually love taking my cock. Let’s skip breakfast and have a little fun.”

His admission was making her tempted to give in now out of sheer curiosity. And what exactly did he mean, usually love taking his cock? Had she done this before? Harry and Dean did say she had even fucked Snape. And Neville did say she was a big advocate for this law… the thought made her head and pussy throb.

She struggled against his grasp again, trying to wrap her mind around the very confusing turn of events. But before she could get away, Malfoy had picked her up and carried her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing. The nerve of this ferret! His hand was slowly massaging the insides of her thighs and the edge of her knickers; he could probably feel how wet she’s been considering she had been dripping since the moment she woke up.

Fuck her traitorous body, she thought as she struggled to get away again. A sharp slap against her bare arse surprised her, making her go still for a moment. He had flipped her skirt up and had the gall to start tracing her pussy lips, spreading her wetness around causing her panties to soak through.

 _Shit, this feels really good._ But she couldn’t just let him get away with this! She was on a mission! She needed answers, she needed to get out of here, she- oh fuck, his fingers had moved into her knickers and were playing with her little bundle of nerves. She made an appreciative sound in the back of her throat, making him chuckle a bit “I knew you wouldn’t say no to me, Granger. Come, we’re almost there” he said as he moved to carry her in a bridal position.

Was this really the same Malfoy? This Malfoy was relaxed and playful, still domineering but not at all malicious. He was even touching her freely, not at all cringing away at her being a ‘mudblood’. Hermione decided to test her luck, admiring him from her position in his arms – reaching up and steadying herself, she gave his neck a little kiss on his neck. Just below his ear, giving it a little suck and nibble.

She suddenly heard him growl and found herself pushed up against a wall, her legs forced to wrap around Malfoy’s trim waist and her pussy flush against his very hard cock. She couldn’t help but buck up against him, making him ground himself even further into her. She couldn't help but wish there was no clothing separating them right now, his cock felt so good rubbing up against her hot cunt. 

“Now Granger, you know we've established rules. No touching unless otherwise instructed” he growled out, low in hear ear – his hot breath causing shivers to run down her spine.

Feeling brave, she looked him in the eye “What are you going to do about it, ferret?” she called out.

His eyes darkened, his hands quickly snaking to her throat and ripping her panties off her abruptly. Everything was happening so quickly she almost didn’t see him move. The next thing she knew his throbbing cock was in her tight, wet cunt, mercilessly pounding her into the wall while his hands were wrapped firmly around his throat. He gave out a low moan, causing her to close her eyes and relish how good he felt.

This is exactly what she wanted. Even Dean’s cock couldn’t compare to how delicious Malfoy’s cock was stretching her; her pussy had never felt so full and she was impossibly wet, her juices coating both of them now. Her pussy was making a slick slurping sound, and she closed her eyes feeling just a touch of embarrassment at how wet she was. Maybe she could stay in this reality for a bit, explore what it had to offer.

The hands around her throat tightened, causing her eyes to snap open. A gurgled moan sounded from her lips, making him smirk at her while maintaining his brutal pace. “That’s it, Granger. You’re such a good girl.”

His words made her clench around him, surprising herself with her own orgasm. She felt juices squirting out of her but he was still pounding her, not allowing her to catch her breath. He kept whispering in her ear about how she was _such_ a good girl, taking all of his cock like the cock-starved slut she was.

His hand finally moved from her throat, only for him to pull her sweater up to rest above her tits. His fingers started pinching her nipple hard pulling it upwards. She couldn’t help the moan that slipped out of her, his rough treatment was making her so wet. She almost cried from how much she was enjoying herself.

Was she really letting Draco Malfoy treat her like this? On an open corridor nonetheless. She heard voices in the distance, causing her to slowly come out of her high of how yummy his cock felt inside her. People were heading her way, and she was getting fucked within an inch of her life. They were going to see her. For some reason the thought just made her even wetter, his hands had found her engorged clit – giving it a few pinches; she came again, keening low in her throat.

“Oh yes Granger, that’s right. Cum all over this cock, such a good girl” Malfoy said, deftly playing with her oversensitive clit now.

“Mmmgh- Malfoy. I- unhh, people are heading this way. I can’t-“ she started, but before she was able to continue the rest of her sentence, he had shoved the fingers that were previously playing with her clit deep into her mouth.

She sucked on the fingers enthusiastically, running her tongue along the digits. Spit was gathering at the corners of her mouth now as he shoved the fingers deeper inside her mouth roughly. She almost gagged at how deep his fingers went. The action surprised her but it made her wet all the same. She loved having _anything_ in her mouth.

An image of Mandy being fucked from both ends the night before popped in her mind, and she couldn't help but moan around Malfoy's fingers while her pussy squeezed around his length. _She_ wanted to be fucked like that.

“What’s that Granger? You want them to watch?” he asked slyly, as the two figures approached. Their voices were getting louder, but she didn’t care. He felt so good, she would do anything he asked her then if it meant he would stay pounding her little cunt forever. “Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you, you filthy whore. You want people to watch you, get them turned on for your hot little body? Yesss, I can feel how wet you're getting. Let’s give them a show then” he said while carrying her to a nearby windowsill and perching himself on it. He turned her around, tucking him arms under her legs, causing her dripping pussy to be on display to whoever would walk past.

Hermione felt her face flush at how exposed she was, she couldn’t even cover herself up because of how her arms were placed in this particular position. The exposure made her wetter, she couldn’t help herself. She tried to see who were the voices approaching, it was Tracey Davis and Anthony Goldstein. Tracey was giggling at something Anthony had said, but once she saw Hermione, she started tugging Anthony in their direction almost excitedly.

Tracey was getting closer, and as soon as she was in reach of Hermione, she started playing with her clit. Just little touches before attaching her lips onto the clit and giving it soft suckles, completely different to Draco’s almost punishing thrusts. She came again at the stimulation, not being able to take how full she felt with Malfoy's cock in her stretching her while feeling Tracey’s tongue trace her clit. She saw Anthony move behind Tracey and started fucking her, causing Tracey’s face to bump into her pussy harder. Hermione was so overly sensitive by then, but she couldn’t find it in her to tell them to stop.

Just as she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, she felt Draco’s steady pace get more frantic before he finally came deep inside her. As he pulled out, she could feel his cum slowly trickle out of her. It wasn’t long before Tracey started cleaning her up and licking Draco’s cum while Anthony was steadily pounding himself into her from the back. All the while, Malfoy was still holding her open as she tiredly slumped against him. She had expected Malfoy to shove her off his lap now that he was done, but he had stayed there - allowing her to rest as she was subjected to Tracey’s enthusiastic licking from her sensitive pussy.

She was far too worn out to stop the Slytherin girl who seemed to be enjoying herself, if her moans were anything to go by. Just as Anthony said he was going to cum, Tracey lifted her face from the previously cum-filled pussy and kissed Hermione. She could taste a mixture of herself and Malfoy's cum as their tongue interwined, the taste made her moan - the thought that she had been filled with cum was turning her on so much even though her body was exhausted. 

Is this what her life was going to be like if she decided to stay here? She rather liked this reality’s Draco Malfoy. Maybe she could just explore this reality, for a bit. For research purposes only, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this story was inspired by https://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/NidoranDuran/30044/Hermiones-Public-Use-Day by NidoranDuran. Give his story some love. I just wanted to add to this theme of smut x
> 
> Also! I found these two other gems you might enjoy as well:   
> https://www.reddit.com/r/Erotica/comments/8js25r/slutherin_house_the_sorting_orgy_mfff_eu_harry/
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10982240/1/


	3. Extra credit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished watching Altered carbon and thought Joel Kinnaman who played Takeshi Kovach in the first season was absolutely yummy in the show. Enjoy! x

“Miss Granger, would you be interested in gaining some extra credit?” asked Mr Kinnaman, the new muggle studies teacher, “I need someone to help me with a demonstration in class today. I know this is rather last minute, but my class is in half an hour and my usual volunteer is feeling under the weather. She recommended you as a substitute.”

Hermione looked up from her breakfast up at the man who addressed her. She had no recollection of him at all. He was tall, easily over six feet. And _very_ easy on the eyes, rugged looking with an easy smile and broad shoulders. Curiosity and her incessant need to be a teacher’s pet made her agree to his request. “Yes, of course Professor. I have a free first period. We can go now and you can tell me more about what you have planned for the day”.

Plus, if Dean was being truthful and she had already fucked this Professor, she wouldn’t mind having another go at him since she had no memory of their first tryst. Maybe he would let her suck his cock as he taught later, she tried suppressing a shiver at the thought. She was feeling more open to the idea of the laws in this reality now, the charms were probably making her subservient to her depraved whims.

They walked in silence to the muggle studies class, there were diagrams of the reproductive system displayed on the walls along with a bowl of what seemed to be condoms placed in a bowl on the table.

“Thank you for agreeing with my request, Miss Granger. I was worried you have prior engagements. Anyway, onto today. There are a few fifth years who have recently become of age and have recently been transferred here. I am holding an introduction class to welcome them. The Board of Directors thought it was apt that I be tasked with this, since it is similar to Muggle Sex Ed,” he explained. “You will be required to be naked, of course. The real thing is always much better than an anatomy figurine.”

“Why would I need to be naked, Professor?” Hermione asked, even though her pussy was gushing at the thought of being exposed.

“Well, they’re going to have to learn how to please their schoolmates. What better way to do it than to have a real demonstration? Also, I realise you will be the perfect candidate for this seeing as you are one of the original supporters of this law. Maybe you could say a few words as well, explain to them how important house unity is.” he started, “I will also be showing the students some muggle contraception alternatives. It’s good to have options.”

Suddenly, he gave her a wolfish grin making him look almost predatory; it was so contradictory to the kind smile he gave her in the great hall earlier. The glint in his eye made her even more wet, maybe he would take her and leave her pussy full of cum before class started.

“Strip, Miss Granger. It has been a while since we have had any of our _extra credit_ work together” he said after looking her from head to toe, pausing at her heavy tits which were barely contained in her uniform. Her nipples straining from the cold winter air.

It wasn’t her fault really; all of her clothes had been far tighter than she would usually wear – there was only so much fabric she could stretch even with magic before ruining the garment. Earlier, she couldn’t find a single bra in her closet and all her panties were either g-strings or any scrap of lace. That was why she was wearing a tiny little thong which covered most of her, even though everything was completely see through. Even her skirt was shorter, it barely covered the swell of her arse. She had forgone her robes, finding them rather cumbersome in this reality.

Agreeing to help Mr Kinnaman for this class also meant she would understand more about this reality. She pondered this as she began to unbutton her blouse, “Will I have to be required to be naked even before class starts, Professor? Won’t the new students be distracted?” she inquired.

“Good point, Miss Granger. Perhaps just unbutton your blouse halfway for now. And give me your panties.” He commanded. As she handed him her the damp lace, he pulled her hand and had her body flush to his. Suddenly a pair of lips were on hers, demanding entrance into her mouth as his handfs started stroking her arse before giving it a sharp smack.

Hermione gasped at the contact, that had _stung_. Mr Kinnaman was as strong as he looked and that thought had made her very wet. He could throw her around like a rag doll if he wanted to.

There were fingers tracing her wet pussy lips now, almost teasingly. Then, she found herself sprawled on the teacher’s table. How had she gotten there? When did he carry her?

Before she was able to question herself any longer, fingers abruptly entered her tight pussy. It would have been painful if it wasn’t for her soaking juices which were steadily running down his palm, she blushed at the sight. There was a loud squelching sound as Mr Kinnaman started fingering her expertly, crooking his finger slightly. His mouth had found its way onto her nipple, biting it with just the right pressure to make it painful but oh so wonderful.

She spread her legs wider, feeling herself about to cum. Her pussy was already squeezing his fingers, enjoying the sensation. Unable to do anything, she helplessly clutched at the table as he added another finger in her with his thumb stroking her clit, “Oh, I’m going to cum Professor! I’m going to cum, please, please, let me cum, please” she begged, unable to help herself.

The doorknob of the classroom turned, and the two people who were previously chatting stopped at the sight in front of them. Hermione Granger was getting finger-fucked on the teacher’s table, and she was cumming. Hard, by the looks of it.

Hermione saw the door open but couldn’t stop her orgasm, her mind was blank. Mr Kinnaman’s fingers felt like magic, it was the hardest she had cum from fingers alone. Somewhere above her, she heard Mr Kinnaman tell the rest of the class to come in and find a seat. When she came to, she flushed at her undressed state, her legs still spread wide with a small puddle forming under her from her cum. She quickly righted herself and moved off the table, choosing to stand next to it instead.

She surveyed the class, there were about 7 people in total – 4 boys and 3 girls. They all looked keenly at Hermione and Mr Kinnaman as he introduced himself.

“Good morning class. I hope none of you were put off by what you witnessed just now? No? Good. You’re going to have to get used to it, there will be more displays like that all throughout the school, some being even more explicit. I understand it may require some getting used to, but the free-use law was passed for good reason.” Mr Kinnaman said, as he started explaining what they were going to do in class that day.

When all the basics were ironed through, it was time for the practical part of the class. He asked her to strip, and she did so with little hesitance – feeling brazen and more confident about her body especially when the rest of the class was staring at her with avid curiosity. 

She finished unbuttoning her shirt and skirt, folding it neatly and placing it at a nearby chair. She then moved to stand next to Mr Kinnaman, unsure what to do next.

Gently, he helped her get on the table (where she had cum just minutes before!) and asked the rest of the class to move closer if they needed to. Everyone had brought their chairs nearer to the teacher’s table, not taking their eyes off Hermione – soaking every inch of her golden skin from her large tits to her glistening pussy. The closest person was a mere 4 feet away from her unclothed person.

Mr Kinnaman started pointing out areas of the body known as the ‘erogenous zones’, highly encouraging the class to pay attention to the areas. He had moved her hair away from her neck, pulling it almost painfully, showing the class how some girls liked having their necks kissed and suckled.

Then he moved on to her breasts, where he started playing with her nipples. “See class, her nipples are very taut. This happens when blood rushes to the area, causing it to harden. The sensitivity varies from person to person, but as you can see Hermione has rather sensitive nips,” he claimed as he gave her nipple a sharp tug, causing her to gasp and then keen. After playing with them for a bit, showing the class how to elicit well-received responses.

Eventually he moved lower, asking her to turn around first to show them her ass. She was unsure at first, the feeling of embarrassment creeping up on her and making her not want to show herself openly in front of everyone. 

Her hesitance must have been apparent making him jiggled her arse a bit, stroking at the palm mark he had given her earlier almost warningly. Quickly, Hermione decided to turn around, worried he might give her another painful smack. She was beginning to feel more motivated to give into his every order. 

He then spread her cheeks, showing the class the asshole. “Hermione, please unclench your arsehole. We need to see what it looks like,” Mr Kinnaman chastised slightly. Feeling mortified, she slowly started unclenching her arse hole. He made a sound of approval.

He was explaining to the class how the anus had several nerve endings and how to properly prepare an individual for anal sex – giving her arsehole little probes every so often. He was still holding her cheeks open the entire time, causing her to blush harder at her exposed state. The rest of the class could probably see just how wet she was right now.

Hermione made no move to cover herself though, eager to please Mr Kinnaman by showing that she was a model student. The charms were probably played a factor in making her so compliant to his requests as well, her pussy steadily gushing more fluids each time he touched her.

Thankfully, they would not be covering anal sex in depth for this lesson, meaning she would still have her anal cherry. She wasn’t ready to try that yet, but the stimulation against her puckered hole made her tingle pleasantly.

“Alright, now onto the vagina,” he said as he turned her around, asking her to perch her legs onto the desk. Hermione felt blood rushing to her face even further, she was about to show her wet pussy in front of her peers – all of whom were staring at her keenly, some were even touching themselves over their clothes. The boys made no move to hide the tenting bulges in their trousers and some of the girls had their fingers stuck under their skirts. He started by explaining the outer region of her pussy; how different girls may look different and that it was normal.

“And now we shall move on to the clit, now this is very important class make sure you pay attention. It is located on top of the vagina, and typically sticks out. The more aroused your partner is, the more engorged it will get. This little nub brings a vast amount of pleasure to the ladies, so it is impertinent that you give it adequate stimulation. Again, similar to nipples, the sensitivity is different for each person so always be sure not to overwhelm your partner.” He said before licking his fingers.

His slick fingers found her clit, giving her underside tiny strokes, making her buck her hips almost involuntarily. It was merely to show the class how important lubrication was. She definitely did not any help in that area. Her pussy was leaking profusely at this point. She had been growing wetter by the second since her last orgasm around his large fingers.

“As you can see, Hermione is enjoying it. It will require practice to gauge how well your partner is enjoying themselves, so be sure to always pay attention to how their body is reacting. There are various charms placed on Hogwarts grounds that heightens one’s sensitivity so that should be helpful” He continued telling the class as his fingers added more pressure, circling her clit now.

Before she was able to practically hump his fingers even further, he moved on to her pussy – using his fingers to spread her open even further; she gushed again, desperately hoping the rest of the class didn’t notice as she did. She turned her head away in embarrassment.

“And finally, this is the vagina. Now if you’re doing very well, this is what it should look like. Notice how there are copious amounts of juices leaking, that means she is aroused. The juices are very slick in texture which allows for better penetration - making it frictionless and very pleasureable. ”

As he said this, fingers made their way into her pussy; this allowed the class to see just how easily he slipped his fingers in. She clenched around his fingers, an involuntary whimper coming out of her. She wanted to cum again so badly!

“Also, be sure to try and find your partner’s g-spot! It is usually located on the upper front of the vagina walls, it helps if you crook your fingers; the area is typically softer than the rest of the vagina. Let’s see if I can find Hermione’s,” Mr Kinnaman said as he pressed against the soft tissue as he did before. “Ah! Here it is, now I want each of you to try come up and attempt to find it yourselves. The girls as well, please”

Upon hearing this, her eyes snapped open and looked at Mr Kinnaman incredulously. “You want them all to finger me!” she hissed quietly.

He looked at her in surprise, wondering why she would use such a tone. “Yes, of course, how else will they learn? This is important Miss Granger, would you rather we stop now and have all your hard work be for naught?”

Hermione eyed him momentarily, before giving him a minute nod. “Fine, for the sake of inter-house unity” she conceded. Part of her was humiliated at the thought but another part of her, which she suspected was strongly reinforced by the charm, was excited.

Unsurely, the students formed a line. The first was a plain looking boy, with black hair and brown eyes. He looked at her, as if asking if this was really alright. She tried giving him what she hoped was reassuring smile, spreading her legs further as an invitation.

“Very good, Hermione. Now Mr Boot, make sure she is sufficiently wet before placing your fingers. Yes, correct….” He gave a few more instructions, and after a minute or two he was finally able to find her g-spot, roughly fingering it. The stimulation made her release another squirt of wetness.

“Good job, Mr Jones! You may return to your seat and wait for further instructions,” Mr Kinnaman said, beaming at him. “Next!”

The next person in line was a busty blonde girl, she was one of the less timid ones in her class. Confidently, she placed her face in between Hermione’s legs, giving her clit an experimental lick. Hermione cried out at the contact as her pussy slicked further.

After ensuring Hermione was _definitely_ wet, the young girl slowly added her fingers in Hermione’s vagina. She found her g-spot with relative ease, causing Hermione to work herself onto her smaller fingers, desperate to cum before she stopped.

This went on for a while, some finding her g-spot quicker than others. A few students even played with her nipples as well, as Mr Kinnaman had taught them. Her entire body was feeling so sensitive, she felt like even the slightest touch could make her cum now.

She managed to cum twice more, each student pleasantly surprised as she did so. Each time she came, she still felt the embarrassment of acting so _unhinged_ in front of her peers but ultimately her horniness triumphed, lowering any qualms she had slowly. It seemed that with each passing day she was in this reality, the charms were making her lose her inhibitions bit by bit. 

As the last student fingered her, he reluctantly went back to his seat as instructed.

“Very well-done class! I’m very proud of your progress, I’m sure Hermione enjoyed herself as well” gesturing to Hermione who was still a sweaty heap on the teacher’s table, she was still trying to regain her breathing from her orgasms which were stronger than she could ever remember.

“We will now be learning about the male anatomy. I would like for each of you to pair up, a boy and girl for each class. Since there are more boys, one of you will have to have two male partners. Perhaps Miss Brown would do the honours?” he motioned for the young blonde to move to the two boys seated in the front of the class.

Her name made Hermione look up, slowly sitting. Lavender had a sister? No wonder she seemed so confident with herself. Apparently the large tits ran in the family.

Mr Kinnaman began undressing himself, urging the rest of the class to do so as well so everyone could get acquainted with their partners better. This allowed Hermione to get a proper look at him. He was _so_ fit, and even broader than Malfoy was. She got wet when her eyes trailed down his body, stopping at his cock which was already hard. _Shit, another centaur-sized cock,_ she thought. Did everyone get a body modification charm when this law passed? How was everyone so deliciously _hung_?

He began lecturing about the male anatomy, while gesturing to himself. Showing and tugging his cock, explaining what was what and which areas were more commonly favoured amongst males. “Since we have already covered the basics on how to pleasure ladies with Hermione, it is now time to learn how do the same for our male counterparts. Also, very important is contraception! Please pay attention as this is highly essential.”

As he started talking about contraception, he taught them the appropriate charms to cast along with their equally reliable alternatives such as potions or salves. He then showed them the muggle way as well, ripping open a small foiled packet and asking Hermione to assist him on putting the condom on to show the class. Hermione marveled at how hard he was as she rolled the condom down his length.

He looked to be about 9 inches and almost as wide as her forearm, give or take as she could not fully wrap her tiny fingers around him. However, the condom didn’t stay on long as he had already cast the suitable charms required before entering the class.

“We will now be moving onto ways on how to pleasure the males portion of the class! Do try and pay attention first, you will all have your chance to test these methods with your partner after the demonstration is done” he said, as the students started chattering excitedly amongst themselves.

Mr Kinnaman slowly tugged Hermione to kneeling position on the floor, telling her first to give him a few strokes coaxing some pre-cum to gather at the tip of his large head. Eventually, he pushed the back of her head and guided his hard cock in her already salivating mouth.

“This is known as fellatio class, or less formally as a blow job. Girls, be sure to suck while you’re doing this, relax your jaw as well to try and to avoid your teeth from stroking the length of the cock. Some may enjoy that, but again it will depend on the person. This does require practice but I am certain you will be able to excel as well as Hermione in a couple of months” he groaned out the last part as Hermione started taking him deeper into her mouth. Her hands stroking any part she couldn’t reach; he was almost hitting the back of her throat already.

Hermione tingled at the words ‘excel’, getting eager to show just how well she could get an ‘Outstanding’ for her extra credit. She relaxed her throat, barely suppressing her urge to gag from his large size. Determined, she took calmed herself and shoved more of this cock into her mouth. A moan rose from her as her mouth felt so _full_ with his hard cock.

More spit was flowing out the sides of her mouth, eventually it started trailing down her neck. She could only manage gurgling noises as he forced more of his hard cock deeper into her mouth. They were sitting on the teacher’s desk, facing the class sideways. They could see his cock bulging down her throat. His cock was twitching harder now, he gave a shout before pulling out and cumming all over her face.

The first spurt of cum surprised Hermione, it landed right in her still open mouth. She moaned at the taste, since when had cum tasted this _good_? She silently thanked whoever cast the series of charms on Hogwarts, it seems they had the foresight to improve every aspect of sex. The rest of the cum landed on her face and some even dripped down onto her chest and tits.

It was a rather big load, Hermione could not believe it had come from a single person. She slowly opened her eyes to see Mr Kinnaman stroke the last of his cum onto her pouty lips before helping her stand slowly.

“Now, that concludes the demonstration part of this lesson. Please turn to your partner and test out everything what we have just learned today. Find what methods suit you best, please feel free to use your imagination, any form of penetration is allowed. Be sure to cast the appropriate spells that I have taught you, they will be written here on the board” he said, addressing the class while flicking his wrist filling the chalkboard with diagrams and spells. “I will be making rounds shortly, to ensure that everyone is settling in well.”

He then turned to Hermione, who was still covered in cum. With another flick of his wrist, the cum was cleared. She was in awe with how well he commanded the class despite being naked. And his ability to casually wandless magic was turning her on. So badly. He was strong and powerful, both of which Hermione admired in a person. He was also sporting a hard cock.

How was that even possible? She was sure she had milked his cock out of every ounce of cum he had in him!

It was then she saw one of the spells on the board which said ‘prolonged erection, will last up to 2-3 orgasms’. He must have cast it before she was sucking on his cock, she had been too preoccupied from the high of her orgasm at that point.

The way he was looking at her made her wet again, maybe he would finally fuck her now? She longed to feel his large cock stretch her. It didn’t take long for her to eagerly wrap her hands around his large cock.

However, before she could get any further, Mr Kinnaman lifted her from her kneeling position and laid her onto her stomach pinning her to the table. Her legs were hanging from the table and his hands firm on her neck and back. She was unable to move. More of her juices flowed out of her, excited at the prospect of getting fucked by him.

The moment his cock entered her fully, she saw white. Her mind was blank, she was unable to form any thoughts except how much he was stretching her open. He was so _big,_ she almost sobbed at his size.

The position she was in made him feel impossibly thicker as well while making her even tighter than before if that was even possible. The stretch felt _delicious_ as she found herself already cumming around him, squirting onto the desk below her.

This went on for a while, with him pounding into her relentlessly. She was just about to cum again before he moved her into a sitting position. She tried her best to ride him, steadying her hands on his broad shoulders while moving up and down his cock. Her clit rubbing up against his public bone each time she ground herself down on him. Another orgasm went through her, making her moan helplessly.

Her entire body was just so sensitive from being played with all day. From the tips of her nipples to her throbbing clit and thoroughly abused pussy. She was glad she had agreed to be Mr Kinnaman’s volunteer now, shuddering at the thought of doing this each time a new batch of students came to Hogwarts.

Suddenly, she felt Mr Kinnaman’s cock twitch. A groan sounded from him, so low it was almost a growl. “Hnngh, I’m about to cum Miss Granger,” was the only warning she got before feeling him shoot his load deep inside her.

She shivered at the feel of his twitching cock, excited that she was able to make her Professor feel this way. Her inner teacher’s pet cheered. As he withdrew himself, rough fingers forced its way into her already battered pussy – forcing any of the previously dripping cum to be pushed back into her cunt.

“Oh! Oh, Professor! Please I can’- Pleas-!” Hermione started.

“Yes, you can Miss Granger. Now be a good girl and cum for Professor. I know how much you hate disappointing your teachers” he said in her ear softly, biting on her ear lobe as he did so. His fingers were insistent, giving her clit a lavish amount of attention making her pussy walls clench around him once more.

Once more, his fingers were expertly circling her clit, giving gentle nudges every time his fingers pushed back inside her. Her orgasm was practically ripped away from her body at this point, unable to contain herself any longer, she gave a shout “Ngh—Professor, please! I- Ah, can’t,” she cried as he continued his assault on her impossibly sensitive little clit now.

Before it started feeling too painful though, he withdrew. Sucking his fingers, coated with both their mixed arousal. The sight would have made her blush if she wasn’t so exhausted. She found herself laying on the sticky desk again, this time truly unable to move.

Mr Kinnaman gave her a smile and a wink, offering her a bottle of water and a clean towel before making his way around the class to inspect whether his students paid attention during his lesson or not.

This reality was proving to be much more interesting than Hermione had initially thought. Now she was unsure whether to go back to her own reality at all. 

It seems she would need to do more research first, though, she was nothing if not thorough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter egg for u chodesters out there


End file.
